Uma Louca Academia de Inteligencia
by Duperqueen
Summary: Universo paralelo tendo como base Once Upon a Time. Conta a historia de 03 amigos: Emma, Henry e Ruby que trabalham para uma agência de inteligencia do governo. Tudo ia bem até que a chegada da nova Coronel, Regina Mills.
1. Capítulo 1

Esta historia se passa na cidade de Boston.

SINOPSE

Regina estava noiva de Robin havia dois anos. Em sua antiga unidade algo estranho aconteceu, fazendo com que ela mudasse de cidade e recomeçasse tudo do zero. Durante 10 anos Regina trabalhou em um escritório da Inteligência Americana, seu serviço era complicado e turbulento, era necessário confiança e habilidade para lidar com criminosos violentos e inteligentes.

Após uma missão que tinha como objetivo prender um criminoso sexual, Regina optou por pedir transferência para a cidade de Boston. Mesmo com todo o transtorno que tal mudança poderia acarretar na sua vida intima, ela não teve outra escolha. Perdera pessoas importantes de sua equipe tentando capturar o criminoso. Nova Iorque não poderia mais ser seu lar, o escritório não lhe fazia bem. Ela tinha que mudar de ares, recomeçar... Só assim conseguiria trabalhar sem lembranças dolorosas.

Sua transferência não demorou muito para ser aceita, já que seu grau de patente era alto e seu serviço era exemplar. Sendo assim Regina mudou-se para Boston junto com seu noivo. Apesar de sentir um gosto amargo por tudo que tinha deixado em sua antiga cidade, Regina estava animada para trabalhar com uma nova equipe.

Emma era uma agente especializada em lidar com o aspecto psicológico dos criminosos. Após estudar Psicologia e conseguir sua especialização em criminologia e psicopatologia forense, Emma logo começou a trabalhar para a Inteligência Americana. Fazia 05 anos que ela estava no escritório de Boston.

Emma gostava da equipe com que trabalhava, mas ao saber que a direção iria mudar, ficou preocupada, principalmente por saber que quem iria assumir o comando daquela unidade era uma agente condecorada e extremamente arrogante.

Tudo o que ficou sabendo através das conversas paralelas, é que a tal Coronel havia solicitado transferência da unidade de Nova Iorque. Emma odiava toda esta hierarquia, odiava ter om alguém que não conhecia direito, mas infelizmente ela não tinha outra escolha a não ser acatar a ordem.

Todos no escritório estavam esperando a presença da nova Coronel. Era incrível como as pessoas conseguiam ser falsas e hipócritas quando entrava em jogo seus empregos. Até mesmo seus companheiros estavam ansiosos com a tal chegada.

- Ei, Ems, está preparada?

- Ei Ruby. Honestamente não me importa quem vai assumir o comando, desde que não me atrapalhe no meu serviço.

- Dizem que ela é boa no que faz...

- Se ela fosse boa não estaria mudando de unidade, muito menos depois do que aconteceu com a equipe que ela comandava em Nova Iorque.

- Pois é, você sabe sobre isso? Tudo que consegui arrancar do pessoal, foi que ela perdeu algumas pessoas em alguma missão.

- Sim. Ela comandava uma equipe de 10 agentes Ruby. 10 pessoas que ela deveria supervisionar e garantir a segurança, mas tudo que ela fez foi mandá-los para uma missão suicida.

- Credo... Eu que não arrisco meu pescoço por esta mulher...

- ótimo.. Agora arruma sua cara que está horrível.

- Engraçadinha, só porque eu tenho vida fora deste escritório você fica nessa ai...

- Vida fora? Você tem uma vida bandida Ruby, alias nem sei como você conseguiu passar em todos os testes.

- Há Há Há, ridícula. (risos)

- Vai logo pra sua mesa e se prepara porque daqui a pouco chega a nova Coronel e se ela te ver com essa cara de cachaceira você está suspensa, sem nem precisar abrir a boca pra ela sentir o hálito.

- Ok, ok... Ahh

- Oi Ruby, que foi agora?!

- Você teria uma balinha ai? Eu olhei na sua gaveta, mas acho que você escondeu aquelas com gosto de maça em um lugar diferente desta vez.

- Ah, então é você quem anda surrupiando minhas balas? Ta na gaveta de baixo, da próxima vez troco elas por uma de pimenta, pra ver se você toma vergonha na cara.

Enquanto estava conversando com Ruby, observei que todo mundo estava alisando as roupas e levantando das cadeiras. O escritório era enorme com varias mesas e cabines, onde cada agente tinha uma mesa, um computador e um telefone.

- Corre, corre... Arruma essa mesa ai Ems, a Comandante acabou de descer do elevador.

- Então e por isso que todo mundo está de pé?

- Isso ai garota inteligente. Ruby que você ta fazendo ai embaixo, posso saber?

- Procurando a bala da Emma..

- Levanta logo sua louca, antes que ela te veja ai ajoelhada no chão.

- Pronto.

- Credo Ruby, que bafo que é esse? Tomar banho antes de vir trabalhar é bom sabia?

- Olha aqui Henry, minha cabeça está doendo, meu mundo está girando, o que menor preciso agora é de banho.

- Shiuuu, ela tá vindo ai. Ruby não abra a boca, senão a mulher morre.

Eu ainda não conhecia aquela mulher que estava vindo pelo corredor, mas seja lá quem ela for, teria muito o que conquistar. Minha equipe podia ser formada por uma alcoólatra maluca cujo nome era Rubyana, para os mais íntimos Ruby, um gênio incompreendido conhecido como Henry e por mim, uma Tenente que não estava nem um pouco afim de receber ordens de alguém que mal conhecia.

Ela se aproximava junto com alguns oficiais do ponto onde estávamos. Como era praxe da Corporação, deveríamos fazer as honras.

- Coronel, está é a Tenente Swan, e seus oficiais Ruby e Henry. Deem as boas vindas a Coronel Mills.

Antes que eu abrisse a boca, ouvi um barulho de algo esbarrando no móvel e um grito de dor.

- Ai, segura que ta tudo girando...

- Ruby minha filha, fecha a boca logo e me dá essa mão. Se vomitar em mim vou mandar a conta da lavanderia pra você sua doida.


	2. Chapter 2

Isto não podia está acontecendo. Pra variar Ruby tinha feito merda, antes mesmo do dia terminar.

- Tenente, oficiais, prazer.

- Prazer Coronel, seja bem vinda (Emma)

- Coronel é uma honra tê-la aqui (Henry)

- Ai, prazer (Ruby).

- A Coronel Mills irá assumir a equipe a partir de amanhã, vocês podem continuar trabalhando enquanto mostro o resto do escritório pra ela. Oficial Ruby por gentileza, assim que terminar as suas coisas vá a minha sala.

- Sim Senhor.

Se eu tinha alguma expectativa de que tudo corresse bem, ela foi embora no momento que Ruby abriu a boca.

- Ruby você é uma anta, como que você faz isso? (Henry)

- Oh, vamos parar com a troca de elogios? Eu me assustei quando você chegou igual um doido falando que ela já estava aqui, ok?

- Ah claro, agora vai usar como desculpa o fato de que a ressaca deixou seus neurônios desorientados? (Henry)

- Eu não tinha pensado nisto...

- Você nunca pensa Ruby, este é o seu problema. Agora me dá licença que eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer. (Henry)

- Antes que você vá pra sua mesa, será que dá pra ir comigo até a cafeteria? Necessito de um café e tenho medo de esbarrar em mais alguma coisa no caminho.

- Que maravilha, primeiro você me faz passar vergonha na cara da nova Coronel e agora tenho que te acompanhar por ai... (Henry).

- Deixa de show e anda logo. Quer algo Ems? Aproveita que hoje to boazinha.

- Obrigada Ruby, mas hoje não vou querer nada.

- Ok. Anda Henry...

- To indo estrupício.

Eu tinha quase certeza que até o final da tarde estes dois estariam desempregados ou levariam no mínimo uma suspensão. Só pela forma como ela olhou pros dois, já dava pra saber que tinha detestado ambos.

Voltei minha atenção para a tela do computador. Tinha que preencher um relatório gigantesco sobre a ultima operação que fizemos. Era um saco ter que preencher tanta papelada. Ter que descrever cada atitude, cada item dizendo como, quando, porque e todo aquele bla bla bla. Esta era a parte que mais odiava da minha função.

- Tenente Swan...

- Coronel, desculpa não tinha te visto.

- Tudo bem. Você é a responsável pelos dois oficias que estavam aqui agora a pouco?

- Sim, senhora.

- Eles são sempre assim? A Oficial Rubyana se comporta sempre desta forma?

- Você quer saber se ela está sempre esbarrando nas coisas?

- Sim (risos)

- Depende do dia, geralmente ela é uma pessoa normal.

- Compreendo.

- Espero que não tenha causado uma má impressão. Eles são ótimos agentes, são apenas diferentes.

- Entendo.

- Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Bom. O Tenente – Coronel me apresentou por alto a unidade e pediu que acompanhasse você hoje, pra saber como é o funcionamento e quais os casos estão em prática no momento.

- Ah sim. Bom basicamente, a nossa equipe é formada por mim, Ruby e o Henry.

- Henry é aquele rapaz que estava segurando a agente Ruby?

- Isto, este mesmo. Nós trabalhamos especificamente com criminosos de alto escalão. Monitoramos, fazemos o perfil que outras unidades solicitam, vamos a campo. Enfim prendemos os bandidos e ajudamos a sociedade.

- Isto é bom. Existe algo que deva saber em específico sobre você ou os outros dois?

- Bom. A Ruby é a responsável pela parte prática da coisa. Ela lida com os informantes, contato com outras agências e a imprensa quando necessário. Henry é responsável pela parte de computação, tecnologia e por ai vai. Eu cuido da parte de traçar o perfil, escuta, ou seja, tudo ligado à parte psicológica do criminoso.

- Ok. Eu tenho uma reunião agora com os outros oficiais, posso te procurar assim que terminar?

- Para?

- Como disse irei acompanhar o seu trabalho hoje. Gostaria de reunir com a equipe depois e analisar cada caso que vocês estão trabalhando no momento.

- Como quiser.

Ela até que não era uma mulher tão má assim. Se bem que poderia ser apenas uma fachada. Pelo que conheço existem muitas pessoas que são lobos em pele de cordeiro. Seja como for eu teria que aturá-la.

O tempo passou, eu terminei os meus relatórios que estavam pendentes e logo daria a hora de ir embora. Da minha cabine podia ver Ruby tentando manter os olhos abertos. Assim que deram 17 horas, todos começaram a levantar e ir embora.

Regina não apareceu mais, provavelmente deve ter ficado presa com os burocratas de plantão.

- Aleluia, mais um dia se foi.

- Eu não sei como você consegue Ruby. Você não tem medo de ser suspensa?

- Tenho, mas o que eles podem fazer Ems? Eu sou única na minha função, ninguém consegue lidar com tanta coisa como eu.

- Isso é verdade. Você foi à sala do chefe?

- Putzs, não e nem vou. Pega logo suas coisas e vamos encontrar com o Henry. Ele ta lá embaixo nos esperando.

- Nos esperando pra que mesmo?

- Pra que? Cara você às vezes é tão débil. Pega logo suas coisas e vamos sair daqui antes que o chefe apareça.

- Até que enfim as donzelas apareceram.

- Tive que puxar a Ems, nunca vi gostar tanto de trabalhar assim.

- Me puxar?!

- Shiu, anda logo, vamos pro pub do Rumple, não posso ficar dando mole assim na entrada da agência.

- Medo que seu par da noite anterior venha te procurar? (Henry).

- Não. Ele nem sabe no que eu trabalho, é dó chefe mesmo que eu estou correndo. Vamos.

Próximo ao escritório tinha um pub que era conhecido por todos os agentes da unidade. O proprietário era o Rumple. Um velho que era dono do estabelecimento desde que me entendo como funcionária da agência. O pub vivia lotado, principalmente depois do expediente. Ruby era frequentadora nata do local, será por quê?

- Ei Rumple !

- Ei Ruby, como vai?

- Sobrevivendo a uma ressaca monstruosa.

- Pela sua cara posso imaginar. O de sempre?

- Sim. Um Whisky, um suco de laranja e uma cerveja por favor.

- É pra já.

Ver a Ruby tentando segurar três copos na mão sob um salto gigantesco era algo impagável.

- Pronto. O suco do Sr. Nerd, Whisky da gata borralheira e a minha cerveja.

- Obrigada Ruby.

- Então, como foi o dia de vocês? Henry presta atenção na mesa ao invés de ficar neste celular.

- Preenchi um monte de papeis que estavam fazendo festa na minha mesa e conversei com a nova Coronel.

- Oiii? Você falou com ela depois que saímos?

- Sim. Ela foi a minha mesa perguntar de vocês e do nosso trabalho.

- Para tudo!

- Ruby você é uma anta, aposto que seremos mandados embora amanhã (Henry).

- Ei, vem não... Não tenho culpa se fiquei tonta.

- Não, imagina. (Henry)

- Parem os dois de brigar. Ela só perguntou sobre quem vocês eram nada demais. Pra ser mais exata duvido que ela tenha prestado atenção em vocês dois.

- Na Ruby com certeza ela prestou. Alias né Rubyana? Seu nome é horroroso já te falei isto?

- Sim. Sempre que possível.

- ENFIM... Não tem porque vocês ficarem preocupados.(Emma)

- Saberemos agora o que ela achou de você Ruby querida (Henry).

Eu e Ruby olhamos pra porta e vimos Regina entrando no pub. Ela estava vestida com um casaco preto e acompanhada de um homem que não era do escritório. Pareciam ser um casal.

- Uau, que bofe... (Ruby).

- E dali uma, duas, três... Ruby se prepara para o ataque. (Henry)

- Será que eles são o que em?

- Provavelmente um casal Ruby (Emma).

- Ah, qual é?! Será?

- Ruby tecnicamente pessoas inteligentes e bonitas atraem parceiros iguais. Você é que é a exceção a regra e só arruma trambolho (Henry).

- Eu não arrumo trambolho oh engraçadinho. Só tenho um gosto peculiar.

- Ah sim. Gosto peculiar agora é nome pra escolher homem feio?

- Não só homens querido.

- Esqueci desse detalhe. Homens, Mulheres, postes, pedras e por ai vai.

- Credo, falando assim até parece que eu pego geral.

- Nesse ponto ele está certo Ruby. Cada dia você está com uma pessoa diferente.

- Parem de show vocês dois e vamos prestar atenção no casal. Necessito saber se ele realmente é algo dela.

Ficamos os três ali observando a nova Coronel com seu acompanhante. Eles estavam sentados em uma mesa à parte. Não demorou muito pra que Regina percebesse nossa presença e viesse até a mesa.

- Boa Noite.

- Boa noite (respondemos).

- Não esperava encontrá-los aqui. Senhorita Swan, desculpa não ter ido ao seu encontro, mas não tive tempo.

- Tudo bem. Amanhã conversamos com calma.

- Sim. Bom vou deixá-los a sós agora. Imagino que queiram conversar sem a presença da nova chefe.

- Coronel Mills (Ruby).

- Sim. Fora do escritório pode me chamar de Regina, por favor.

- Ah sim, desculpa. Regina quem é aquele que está com você?

Nessa hora eu e Henry olhamos incrédulos para Ruby. Como ela conseguia ser tão cara de pau assim?

- Ele é meu noivo Rubyana.

- Por favor me chame de Ruby.

- Sim, faça esse favor. Esse nome já é feio o bastante no papel, imagina na boca de alguém (Henry).

- Ah sim. (risos) .Ele é meu noivo, nos mudamos pra cá devido a minha transferência.

- Entendi.

- Bom, eu já vou indo. Foi um prazer vê-los. Tenham uma boa noite.

Regina caminhou de volta a mesa ao encontro do seu noivo.

- Caramba, vocês viram o que eu vi? (Ruby)

- Se você tá falando da sua falta de educação, sim.(Henry)

- Não cabeção. Ela ficou o tempo todo olhando pra Emma.

- Oi?! Sabia que ia sobrar pra mim. (Emma)

- É isso ai. Ela não tirava os olhos de você.

- Larga de viagem Ruby. (Emma)

- É. Seus neurônios ainda não se encontraram não? Ela só foi educada. E cabeção é a mãe. (Henry).

- Educada, sei. Ela estava era interessada na Emma aqui.

- E você percebeu isto como? Quando estava olhando para os peitos dela ou quando perguntou quem era o homem que estava com ela? (Emma)

- Dá pra fazer mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo sabia Ems ?!

- Sei. Pede a conta logo e vamos embora, preciso tomar um banho e dormir.

- Sim senhora.

Saímos do pub pela porta lateral. Precisava descansar e me preparar para o novo dia. Amanhã teria que conversar com a nova Coronel e assegurar que ela não suspendesse nenhum dos meus dois oficiais.

A caminho do apartamento que dividia com Ruby, me lembrei da cena do pub. Realmente Regina estava olhando intensamente pra mim. Balancei a cabeça como que afastando este tipo de pensamento. Era só o que me faltava, Ruby colocando ideias absurdas na minha cabeça.


	3. Chapter 3

05:00 am

Como de costume levantei e me arrumei para correr. Era procedimento padrão da agência manter seus funcionários bem preparados fisicamente. Com o tempo acabei me acostumando com atividade, enquanto corria conseguia pensar em várias coisas.

Tive uma noite de sono ruim, com alguns pesadelos. Sempre que sonhava com antigas operações acordava assustada. Por mais que estudasse a mente de criminosos jamais seria capaz de lidar com aquilo como se fosse algo normal.

Subi as escadas do prédio e entrei no apartamento. Tinha que tomar banho rápido e me arrumar. Pra variar Ruby ainda não tinha levantado. No caminho para o meu quarto bati na porta e chamei por ela.

- Bom Dia, está pronta para encontrar a chefinha?

- Bom Dia Ruby. Se você está falando da Coronel Mills e sobre o fato de que hoje terei que passar o dia com ela, sim, estou pronta.

- Vê se não faz nada idiota tá?

- Tá falando comigo? Eu? A parte idiota do trio não seria você? (risos)

- Ha Ha Ha . Você vai com essa roupa?

- Vou, porque? Sempre uso ela Ruby. Não sou como você que cada dia está com uma roupa diferente.

- Eu gosto de me vestir bem, além do que trabalho com a imprensa. Você deveria pelo menos trocar de blusa.

- O que tem a minha blusa Ruby?

- Tirando a mancha nela?

- Aff. Ok. Vai descendo que eu já to indo.

Chegamos ao escritório no horário habitual. Não gostava de atrasar, principalmente hoje que teria que lidar com a nova chefe. Ruby estava impecável como sempre. Vestia um vestido cinza e um sapato de salto alto.

Entramos no elevador e logo no andar da entrada damos de cara com Regina. Pelo visto ela também não gostava de se atrasar. Ela estava vestindo uma calça preta com uma blusa branca e um decote.

- Bom Dia.

- Bom Dia (respondemos).

- Belíssimo sapato Oficial Ruby.

- Ah, obrigada. Alguém tem que se vestir bem né, já que se deixar pra Ems, ela sai vestindo qualquer coisa.

Regina deu um passo para o lado para observar a roupa que eu estava usando. Normalmente eu não me importaria, mas ela me olhou de cima em baixo, parando por alguns segundos no meu rosto. Quando acabou sorrindo e eu tentei dar o meu melhor sorriso.

Trabalhávamos no terceiro andar. O prédio era composto por 04 andares mais a garagem e um anexo. Sendo o primeiro a entrada, o segundo a cafeteria, o terceiro a sala de operações que é onde eu trabalhava e o último andar era destinado para reuniões e o escritório dos superiores, inclusive o de Regina.

Assim que o elevador chegou ao segundo andar, Ruby se moveu em direção a porta.

- Ems o de sempre?

- Sim por favor Oficial Ruby.

- Aqui é o que? (Regina)

- A cafeteria.

- Ah sim, eu vou ficar aqui com você então oficial Ruby. Nos vemos daqui a pouco Tenente?

- Sim.

Assim que a porta fechou foi como se um peso tivesse saído de cima de mim e fosse trocado por uma dor no estomago. Ruby com a Regina na cafeteria? Isso com certeza não iria prestar. Desci no meu andar e fui em direção a minha mesa. No caminho cumprimentei Henry que já estava na sua mesa, cercado por duas telas de computadores.

- Ruby por favor não seja você pelos próximos 15 minutos.

- Dois cafés por favor, sendo um com creme. O que você bebe Coronel?

- Um café preto por gentileza.

Pagamos pelo pedido e nos encaminhamos para o elevador.

- Animada para trabalhar?

- Sim, muito. Espero que façamos um ótimo trabalho.

- Ah sim. Os meninos são um pouco estranhos, sabe como é né? Mas com o tempo você se acostuma. (risos)

- Vocês parecem ter uma sintonia muito grande.

- Sim, eu conheço a Tenente desde que ela começou a trabalhar aqui. Na realidade eu e Henry somos os mais velhos da unidade.

- Entendi.

Entramos no elevador. Regina era uma mulher atraente, juro que se ela me desse mole eu a chamaria para um encontro. Mas ela tinha um mistério no olhar, uma coisa diferente. Sempre muito seria, contida. Assim que chegamos ao terceiro andar, ela já foi descendo.

- Obrigada pela companhia.

- Claro, sempre que precisar.

Já do corredor conseguia ver Emma me esperando na sua mesa. Eu sentava próxima a ela e Henry.

- Aqui o seu café Tenente Swan.

- Tenente? Você nunca me chama assim.

- E você nunca me chama de Oficial Ruby. Pelo visto as coisas mudam rápido.

- Desculpa Ruby. Eu não sei como trabalha essa nova Chefia, achei que um pouco de formalidade seria bom.

- Sem problemas.

- E como foi? Não me diga que falou alguma idiotice.

- Pro seu governo não. Ela é muito seria. Apenas pedimos o nosso café e aqui estamos.

- Humm.

- Se bem que...

- Se bem que o que Ruby?

- Eu gostaria que ela tivesse conversado mais comigo.

Nessa hora eu já sabia o que Ruby queria. Era incrível como ela conseguia ser assim. Comecei a procurar logo o remédio pra estomago antes que a dor começasse.

- É o que eu estou pensando?

- Se você está pensando que eu acho à nova Coronel sexy, sim. (risos).

- Ruby ela é sua chefe, ou melhor nossa chefe. Além do que ela tem um noivo.

- Tudo muda Ems, tudo muda. Você também era assim quando chegou aqui, ou se esqueceu?!

- Eu não era noiva de ninguém Ruby. Era solteira e livre.

- E Hetero.

- Opa. Quem era Hetero? (Henry)

- Eu. (Emma)

- Não Ems, você não era Hetero. Você fingia ser, era diferente.(risos – Henry).

- Isso ai. Até que a Ruby aqui te mostrou a luz...

- Mostrou também não né Ruby... empurrou, é diferente (Henry).

- Dá pra parar de discutir a minha sexualidade assim?.

- Desculpa (Henry).

- Enfim, vamos trabalhar? Não se preocupe Ems , eu não falei nada com ela. E provavelmente não tenho a menor chance. (Ruby).

- Já tá atacando de novo Ruby? (Henry)

- Vamos ver se eu consigo. Aposta quanto?

- Ela tem um noiv sua chefe Ruby...

- Para de drama e fala logo quanto Henry.

- 100 pratas.

- Ótimo. Apostado.

- Vocês não estão fazendo o que eu estou vendo... (Emma)

- Sim estamos. (Ruby).

- Vai cada um pro seu lugar logo e vamos trabalhar. (Emma)

Cada um foi pra sua mesa. Era incrível como Ruby conseguia fazer essas coisas. Quando entrei na agência não conhecia ninguém. Assim que fui apresentada ao pessoal, Ruby já foi logo fazendo questão de marcar o território.

Era engraçado trabalhar com a minha primeira "mulher". Nunca tivemos um relacionamento de fato. Ruby não era mulher pra se namorar. Foi algo como uma coisa de momento. Ela me apresentou a este novo universo e acabamos nos tornando amigas.

- Olha quem está vindo ai (Henry).

Regina estava vindo ao meu encontro, provavelmente para conversamos sobre as atividades.

- Bom Dia Oficial Henry.

- Bom Dia Tenente. . Chefe eu vou pra outra sala analisar alguns dados.

- Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa é só chamar no rádio.

- Tenente, podemos conversar?

- Claro. Ruby por favor nos dê um tempo.

Ruby antes de sair da sala, fez questão de passar por Regina e olha-lá de cima em baixo e foi ao encontro de Henry.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, peço desculpas se a Oficial Ruby falou alguma coisa inapropriada. (risos).

- Ela não falou nada demais. Já estou me acostumando com este jeito dela.

- Ótimo. Você já conhece o escritório?

- Sim. Na realidade gostaria de conversar com você sobre a equipe e algumas mudanças que eu gostaria de fazer.

- Sim, claro.

- Eu pretendo mudar você e sua equipe de lugar.

- Como?

- Eu não gosto de trabalhar isolada da minha equipe Tenente. E como vocês são a minha equipe, gostaria que ficassem próximas de mim.

- Mas sempre ficamos aqui.

- Eu sei, mas como o nosso trabalho requer agilidade, gostaria que você informasse a sua equipe que vocês vão para o quarto andar. Inclusive já solicitei que arrumassem um espaço para a mesa e seus pertences.

- Tudo bem, vou avisá-los.

- Ótimo. Mais duas coisas importantes que não posso esquecer. Esta mudança será agora na parte da manhã, logo já estarão comigo no andar de cima.

- Ok. Qual é a terceira?

- Eu discordo da sua amiga Ruby. Você fica bem de preto. (risos).

- Obrigada (risos).

Ela levantou e foi em direção a sua sala. Tudo que eu achava que ela fosse tinha ido por água a baixo. E ainda tinha levado uma cantada? Era isso mesmo? Ruby iria me matar quando ouvisse isso.

- Será que podemos voltar pra nossa mesa? (Ruby)

- Não. Nós estamos de mudança.

- Eu sabia que algum dia iríamos pra rua. Culpa sua Ruby (Henry).

- Não vamos pra rua, juntem suas coisas que nós estamos indo para o 4º andar.

- Mas o 4º andar não é o nosso lugar(Henry).

- Ordens da Coronel. Separem tudo e estejam prontos porque o pessoal deve chegar a qualquer momento pra instalar as coisas.

- Aff. Eu odeio esse povo da logística mexendo nas minhas coisas. Eles sempre estragam alguma coisa (Henry).

- Deixa de ser esquisito Henry. Vamos pra onde?

- Pra sala da Tenente. Ela quer que trabalhamos lá a partir de agora.

- Tá brincando comigo? É hoje que eu ganho 100 pratas fácil.

- Aff (Henry).

- Não tão rápido Ruby, não tão rápido.

- Posso saber o porque?

- Porque ela não é pro seu bico.

- E é pro de quem? Do Henry?

- Que tem eu?

- Isso não é da conta de vocês, ok? Arrumem as coisas conforme eu falei.

Eu não tinha tempo de lidar com a loucura destes dois. Precisava descer pra sala de treinos que ficava no anexo do prédio. Tinha que me preparar para o teste que aconteceria dentro de alguns dias.


	4. Chapter 4

O primeiro dia tinha sido conforme eu esperava. Conhecer tanta gente nova nunca foi um problema pra mim. Mesmo com tanta informação novas e pouco tempo para me adaptar, as coisas pareciam que ia dar certo.

No final da noite anterior Robin foi me buscar no trabalho e fomos a um pub que ficava perto da agência. Depois de alguns minutos dentro do estabelecimento percebi que a minha equipe estava lá também.

Eles eram tão estranhos. A tal Ruby parecia uma doida. O rapaz parecia alguém que tinha saído de uma loja de quadrinhos, a tenente era a que parecia mais normal, dos três.

Ela era diferente, mais seria, mais profissional. Talvez pudéssemos ter uma relação interessante. Não gostava de gente muito espalhafatosa como a tal Ruby. E logo de cara já consegui perceber qual era a dela. Com aquele sorriso e olhares pro meu lado.

Só de lembrar ela me perguntando quem estava comigo na noite anterior eu já ficava sem graça. Quem em sã consciência faria algo assim? Hoje mais cedo no elevador foi outra situação constrangedora. A intimidade entre ela e a Tenente era algo que me incomodava.

A forma como elas falavam entre si não era uma forma profissional. Inclusive era bem intima até para amigas de trabalho. Será que elas eram mais que amigas? Isso não era da minha conta na realidade. Só queria trabalhar em paz e esquecer tudo o que deixei em Nova Iorque.

Robin estava em uma entrevista neste exato momento, tentando arrumar um emprego em um escritório de advocacia. Eu tinha sorte de ter ele como noivo e como companheiro. Sempre muito dedicado a nossa relação. De qualquer forma eu tinha coisas para fazer.

Não demorou muito e o pessoal do escritório já estava levando as caixas para o quarto andar. Ruby e Henry deveriam estar batendo perna pelo escritório. Assim que cheguei ao quarto andar vi Regina sentada na sua mesa, com as pernas cruzadas e uma caneta na boca. Ela realmente era sexy. Tentando me concentrar e parecer seria bati na porta.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro. Como está vendo o pessoal já está arrumando o lugar pra vocês.

- Não sabia que tinha esta sala aqui.

- Na realidade eram duas salas Tenente. Eu pedi que unificassem as duas. Assim vocês podem trabalhar na sala ao lado e podemos ter uma comunicação mais fácil.

- E você pode nos observar pela porta de vidro (risos).

- Também (risos).

- Ok. Eu vou começar a organizar as coisas.

- Ótimo, vou te ajudar e ao mesmo tempo vamos nos conhecendo um pouco melhor.

A sala estava uma bagunça, com caixas no canto, fios em tudo que é lado.

- Posso chamá-la de Emma ou você prefere Swan?

- Todos aqui me chamam de Ems.

- Teria algum outro nome?

- Pode me chamar de Swan.

- Ótimo, pode me chamar de Regina. Não gosto muito de formalidades quando se trabalha em equipe.

- Ok.

- Você não é muito de conversar ne? (risos)

- Desculpa. Eu sou um pouco difícil no primeiro contato.

- Eu também, mesmo que consiga lidar com novas relações, conhecer pessoas é um pouco complicado pra mim.

- Nunca é fácil, ainda mais com o emprego que temos.

- Sim... Você deve conhecer muito bem a mente das pessoas não?

- Um pouco. Nunca se sabe o que uma pessoa está pensando ao certo...

- O que eu estou pensando agora?

- Desculpa não entendi...

- O que eu estou pensando agora? (risos)

- Não funciona assim (risos) Eu só consigo determinar alguns comportamentos, não consigo ler a mente de ninguém. Apenas uso alguns detalhes como corpo, postura corporal, fala, respiração, comportamentos antigos, atitudes, etc.

- E o que o meu corpo diz?

- Muitas coisas.

- Por exemplo? Não precisa ter medo de falar alguma coisa.

Levantei meus olhos da caixa que estava mexendo e comecei a observar Regina com mais atenção.

- Eu diria que você está tentando ganhar a minha confiança, que está nervosa pela situação como um todo, é o que eu consigo observar daqui onde estou.

Regina deu mais alguns passos a frente, até que ficamos uma de frente pra outra.

- E agora? (risos)

- Agora ?(risos) Eu diria que você está tentando me seduzir e se eu fosse você não colocaria a mão no cabelo ou mexeria no pescoço (risos).

- Porque ? Como você sabia que eu tinha pensando nisso?

- É o que fazemos quando queremos seduzir alguém.

- Ai que bagunçaaaa (Ruby).

Olhamos automaticamente para porta e demos de cara com Ruby e Henry na porta. Regina se afastou e foi em direção a sua sala. Se Ruby não tivesse chegado naquela hora eu não sabia onde iria parar esta conversa. Eu estava acostumada a ter as pessoas me fazendo este tipo de pergunta, mas não alguém com um olhar como o de Regina.

- Ems, quer dizer Tenente. (Henry)

- Pode me chamar pelo meu nome mesmo, alias a Coronel pediu que a chamássemos de Regina aqui dentro.

- Ótimo.

Passamos o resto da tarde organizando a sala. Henry pra variar brigando com Ruby por espaço. Regina ficou o tempo todo na sala dela lendo alguns documentos e no telefone.

Não pude deixar de notar o anel no dedo dela. Era um belo anel, com certeza seu noivo tinha dinheiro. Pude perceber alguns olhares dela em alguns momentos, mas sempre desviava. Ruby tinha sido chamada pra uma reunião com o pessoal da publicidade, provavelmente precisavam da ajuda dela em algum caso.

- Regina...

- Pois não Ruby, em que posso ajudá-la.

Ruby estava mais uma vez atacando. Não tinha motivos pra ela ir à sala de Regina, eu já tinha dado a autorização que ela precisava.

- Ruby atacando... (risos) (Henry)

- Sim.

Ruby estava em pé falando alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender, passou a mão no cabelo e tocou levemente o pescoço. Eu não consegui evitar e comecei a rir. Assim que ela saiu eu vi Regina rindo pelo vidro e me olhando.


	5. Chapter 5

07: 00 am

Eu cheguei ao escritório e Regina já estava na sala dela ao telefone. Preferi não incomodá-la e fui para a minha mesa. Tinha um copo de café com creme sob a mesa, olhei e não vi Ruby nem Henry, eles eram os únicos que sabiam o que eu bebia de manhã.

- Bom Dia, espero que tenha acertado.

- Foi você que fez isso?

- Sim.

- Ah, obrigada não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho.

- Não foi nenhum trabalho, estava comprando o meu e resolvi já pedir o seu.

- De qualquer forma obrigada. Não consigo pensar sem antes tomar um café.

- Igualmente. Como foi sua noite de sono?

- O mesmo de sempre.

- Você sabe que é quase impossível conversar com você? (risos).

- Eu sei e mais uma vez desculpa por isso, com o tempo você se acostuma.

- Assim espero. Temos um caso você viu?

- Ainda não, é sobre?

- Um criminoso que é procurado por tráfico internacional de drogas e alguns assassinatos. O caso foi transferido de outra agência.

- Ok. Eu vou olhar junto com os meninos, só preciso descer para o stand de tiros...

- Stand? Não sabia que você ia a campo também.

- Muito raramente, mas como tem avaliação daqui alguns dias, tenho que estar preparada.

- Entendi, eu vou com você então.

- Não precisa se dar ao trabalho. Lá é muito barulhento.

- Tenente eu já estive em campo, não fico apenas em uma mesa ditando ordens.

- Não foi isso que eu quiser dizer.

- Te encontro lá embaixo daqui 15 min ok?

- Tudo bem.

Desci para o stand. Não acredito que tinha feito aquele tipo de comentário. Não queria ofendê-la, só não achava que ela fizesse esse tipo de atividade. Limpei minha arma que estava no meu suporte e anotei o número na prancheta que ficava logo na entrada.

Não demorou muito e Regina estava entrando na parte destinada para treino de tiros.

- Quer dizer que você anda armada?

- Sempre. Quando se ocupa um cargo como o meu Swan, este tipo de precaução é necessária.

- Você tem medo?

- Faz parte da profissão, você não?

- Não tenho não tenho muito o que perder Regina. Sei cuidar de mim mesma.

- Todos temos o que perder Swan.

- Talvez.

Cada uma foi para sua cabine, colocamos o fone e começamos a atirar. A arma de Regina era menor e comportava menos balas que a minha.

- Posso?

- Como?

- Posso te ensinar uma coisa?

- Claro.

Regina se aproximou, pegou na minha cintura e a posicionou de uma forma que ficasse reta e um pouco afastada da mesa. Subiu a mão por sobre a minha cintura até chegar ao meu ombro. Arrumou a posição dos meus ombros e a forma como estava segurando a arma.

- Assim é melhor, evitará futuras dores no ombro.

Eu podia sentir o seu perfume devido à proximidade que estávamos. Sua mão era macia ao toque.

- Obrigada.

- Experimenta...

- Como?!

- Atira Swan.

Regina deu um passo pra trás e ficou esperando eu apertar o gatilho. O que se tornou uma coisa muito difícil de fazer já que minha respiração estava irregular.

- É só apertar o gatilho Swan. Eles ensinam isto na academia.

- Eu sei, só estou tentando não errar. (risos).

Ficamos assim por mais uns 30 minutos e resolvemos subir para o escritório.

- Até que enfim... (Ruby)

- Temos um caso novo (Henry).

- Bom dia a todos. (Regina)

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia.

- Estarei na minha mesa caso precisem de mim.

- Nossa alguém hoje está diferente (Ruby)

- Definitivamente (Henry)

- O que foi agora? (Emma)

- Onde a senhorita estava? (Henry)

- Estava treinando, o que os dois já deveriam ter feito, a avaliação é daqui a alguns dias. (Emma).

- Com quem você estava lá embaixo? (Ruby)

- Com a Regina, ela me deu algumas dicas (Emma).

- Dicas? (Henry).

- Qual é a de vocês dois em? Estão agora me interrogando? Vocês não são pagos para isso não. Ruby preciso que você sonde por ai quais foram os últimos movimentos deste criminoso.

- Sim senhora.

- Henry confirma por favor com o pessoal da outra agência a situação das escutas e informações sobre contas e movimentação.

- É pra já.

- Ótimo, agora me deixem em paz porque tenho trabalho pra fazer.

O que tinha acontecido no Stand mais cedo rondava meus pensamentos. Olhava de vez em quando pra sala da Regina e sempre a encontrava me retribuindo o olhar.

Eu sabia que estava começando a acontecer algo, só não sabia exatamente o que era. Ela tinha um noivo, era minha chefe, nem se quer sabia se ela era Bi. Deveria ter alguma explicação pra aquilo que tinha acontecido mais cedo, provavelmente ela estava apenas tentando ser educada e gentil.

- Ems?

- Humm..

- Você vai ficar? Já está na hora de irmos...

- Vou, tenho que ver alguns arquivos que recebi deste tal criminoso, devo demorar mais um pouco por aqui.

- Ok. Te espero em casa então.

- Tá bom.

Ruby saiu junto com Henry. As horas tinham passado sem que eu percebesse. Esse criminoso tinha tanto arquivo, tanta coisa pra ler, tantas fotos de vitimas que realmente me assustavam.

- Você sempre fica até depois do expediente?

- Às vezes... Quando tenho muito trabalho pra fazer. E você? Seu noivo deve estar te esperando...

- Ele está viajando, devido a rápida mudança, algumas coisas ficaram pra trás. Ele deve ficar lá por uma semana resolvendo o restante.

- Ele deve te amar muito pra ter aceitado mudar de cidade.

- Sim. Nos damos bem.

- Você não me parece apaixonada por ele...

- Isto é uma afirmação?

- É mais uma observação.

- Baseada em que?

- No seu jeito de falar dele, no seu corpo (risos).

- No meu corpo? Você sempre observa as pessoas?

- Na maior parte do tempo sim, é algo inato.

- Isto deve te atrapalhar na hora de conquistar alguém (risos).

- Depende, na maioria das vezes isso me livra de alguém. (risos).

- Posso imaginar...

- Você não me respondeu...

- Você não fez uma pergunta (risos).

- Boa observação. Bom eu já vou indo, Ruby está me esperando pra comer pizza.

- Vocês moram juntas? Não sabia que eram um casal.

- Moramos sim. Dividimos um apartamento a algumas quadras daqui.

- Entendi...

- Bom já vou indo, até amanhã Regina.

- Você não me respondeu se você e a Ruby são um casal ou não...

- Você não me perguntou, você afirmou. (risos).

- É (risos).

- Até amanhã Regina.

- Ei, não vai mesmo me responder?

Eu já estava quase no final do corredor quando ouvi Regina gritando.

- Responder?

- Sim. E não adianta falar que desta vez não perguntei. (risos).

- Nós somos apenas amigas.

- Tem certeza? (risos)

- Tenho. Ainda não encontrei alguém que me queira...


	6. Chapter 6

Assim que Emma saiu, desliguei as luzes do escritório e me dirigi até o estacionamento. Com toda a mudança tinha muita coisa ainda pra arrumar no novo apartamento.

Quando cheguei em casa e olhei pra toda aquela bagunça minha vontade era ir pro quarto e deixar tudo como estava, mas eu não aguentava bagunça. Tirei os sapatos e me sentei no sofá pra começar a arrumar aquilo tudo. Meu celular começou a vibrar e com muita dificuldade resolvi atender.

- Pronto.

- Regina?

- Sim, quem está falando?

- Ruby, oficial Ruby.

- Oi Ruby, aconteceu algo?

- Não. Como você é nova na cidade, achei que gostaria de encontrar e fazer alguma coisa.

- Ruby eu até gostaria, mas tenho que desfazer as caixas da mudança.

- Podemos te ajudar se quiser.

- Podemos?

- Sim. Me passa seu endereço por sms que já já chegamos ai.

- Tá bom. Aguardo vocês aqui.

Desliguei o telefone e fui procurar alguma roupa mais a vontade pra vestir, enquanto a minha ajuda não chegava.

- Ems, levanta a bunda ai que temos algo pra fazer.

- Qual é Ruby, acabei de chegar, to cansada.

- A Regina está nos esperando na casa dela. Então levanta esse traseiro magrelo e vai se arrumar.

- Regina? Era com ela que você estava no telefone? Como conseguiu o número dela?

- Simples, no sistema interno da agência tem todos os telefones Ems.

- Humm... E você vai lá por qual motivo?

- Eu vou porque sou uma boa pessoa.

- Não dá pra você ser uma boa pessoa sozinha não?

- Não, porque eu preciso de ajuda. Enquanto você e Henry desempacotam as coisas eu converso com a nova chefe.

- Aff, você é muito folgada sabia?

- Eu sou esperta Ems, apostei com o Henry que iria ficar com ela e é isso que eu vou fazer.

- Humildade ai passou longe...

- Sou realista é diferente. Agora anda logo que não quero me atrasar.

Passamos no prédio de Henry para pegá-lo. O apartamento de Regina não ficava muito longe de onde estávamos. Encostei o carro na rua de frente para o prédio. Quando ia descer...

- Ei espera, tenho que passar perfume.

- Ah Ruby pelo amor de Deus, você já passou quando estávamos saindo. (Emma).

- Não vem com esse perfume fedorento não. Já estou aqui contra a minha vontade (Henry).

- Ele não é fedorento, é francês, da licença?! Não tenho culpa se você não sabe o que é isto.

Ruby deu umas três espirradas do tal perfume, o carro inteiro ficou com aquele cheiro, inclusive a minha roupa. Eu odiava Ruby quando usava aquela inhaca.

- Se eu começar a espirrar por causa disso, você me paga Rubyana.. (Henry).

- Querido, o que é essencial quando você vai pra um encontro?

- Acho que o essencial é não matar a pessoa, levando em conta que é um encontro. O que não parece ser. (Henry).

- Só porque a outra parte não sabe ainda que é um encontro, não quer dizer que não seja.

Regina morava no oitavo andar. O que pareceu uma eternidade já que o elevador era pequeno e o cheiro da Ruby realmente estava muito forte. Descemos do elevador e tocamos a campainha.

- Boa Noite, achei que tinha desistido.

- Jamais. Eu falei que íamos vim e aqui estamos. (Ruby).

Henry me deu uma cotovelada de leve quando passamos pela porta.

- Nossa, seu apartamento é enorme. Que vista linda. (Ruby)

- Obrigada.

Regina não estava muito a vontade com aquilo tudo, duvido muito que tenha aceitado nossa presença no apartamento. Arrisco dizer que ela já estava se arrependendo daquilo tudo.

Ruby foi para a cozinha, sem ser convidada por sinal e começou a abrir as cervejas que ela trouxe.

- Desculpa...

- Por ?

- Pela Ruby. Se quiser vamos embora.

- Tudo bem Swan. Eu precisava mesmo de ajuda pra arrumar isso tudo.

-Tem certeza? Se quiser podemos voltar outra hora...

- Ninguém vai voltar depois, estamos aqui para ajudar a Regina. Henry e Ems comecem a desempacotar as coisas, mãos as obras.

- E você vai fazer o que? Posso saber madame ? (Henry).

- Eu vou conversar com a Regina, colocar o papo em dia.

Henry e eu começamos a mexer nas caixas. Como Henry não bebia eu peguei uma cerveja que Ruby havia me dado e comecei a tirar as coisas de uma caixa com o título de "cozinha".

Após uns 30 minutos de arrumação, Henry me chamou pra um canto de forma discreta.

- Ems, por favor vem cá.

- Que foi?

- Olha aquela caixa ali por favor.

- O que tem nela?

- Olha..

Aproximei da caixa que ele estava falando, não tinha nada escrito na lateral. Não acreditei quando vi o que tinha dentro.

- Eitaaa.

- É isso mesmo que eu estou achando?

- Olha, sim. É uma caixa com alguns brinquedinhos digamos.

- Brinquedinhos? Ems tem um trem rosa ai dentro, isso não é um brinquedo não.

- Você nunca ouviu falar de vibrador não?

- Nessa cor e nesse tamanho não.

- Para me mexer nessas coisas, se ela ver que estamos falando sobre isso vai ser uma situação nada legal.

Sem perceber Ruby se aproximou de onde estávamos e antes que conseguisse fechar a caixa, Ruby já foi pegando uma cinta liga preta que estava la dentro.

- Gente essa é das minhas.

- Ruby guarda isso por favor. (Emma).

- Eu preciso tomar um ar urgente, não aguento isto não.

- Para Henry, você nunca viu uma cinta liga? Nunca viu um vibrador na sua vida?

- Olha aqui, não sou obrigado a passar por esse tipo de situação não. Avisem a Regina que eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, to saindo fora.

- Henry espera não me deixa aqui sozinha com essa doida não (Emma).

- Desculpa Ems, mas depois dessa... Nos vemos amanhã no trabalho.

Ruby ainda estava mexendo na caixa e adorando tudo que tinha lá dentro. Resolvi ir pra varanda e ficar longe dela, antes que falasse mais alguma coisa. Era muita informação pra uma noite só.


	7. Chapter 7

Olhando pra Regina ela não parecia ser do tipo que teria aquelas coisas. Não tinha nada contra este tipo de acessório, mas não imaginava que ela gostava disso.

- Desistiu de me ajudar?

Eu quase engasguei com a cerveja. Olhei para trás e vi Regina com uma taça de vinho na mão, encostada na porta, atrás dela Ruby ainda estava olhando as coisas na caixa.

- Só vim tomar um ar...

- Cada o Henry? Ele não estava aqui?

- Ele teve que ir embora...

- Teve que ir embora ou desistiu de ajudar?

- Digamos apenas que ela se assustou com tanta coisa.

- Entendi (risos).

Regina se aproximou e ficou do meu lado encostada na sacada da varanda. Ficamos assim por algum tempo até que Ruby ligou o som com alguma música animada e começou a dançar e mexer nas caixas.

- Sua amiga é bem animada...

- Não imagina o quanto.

- Deve ser difícil morar com alguém assim, você parece ser mais reservada.

- Você se acostuma com o tempo. Conheci a Ruby assim...

- Assim?

- É desse jeito.

- Humm. Ela sempre vai aos lugares assim?

- Tá falando do perfume? (risos).

- É... ele é digamos...

- Forte, ruim, fedorento?!

- Algo assim (risos).

- Ás vezes a Ruby extrapola um pouco, mas ela não faz por mal. No caso do perfume, acho melhor você não ficar muito próximo então.

- Ah desculpa, não sabia que vocês compartilhavam também o mesmo cheiro.

- Ela espirrou o perfume dentro do carro, acabou pegando em mim também.

- Não estou sentindo...

- Se você chegar muito perto vai sentir.

Regina colocou a taça sob a sacada e se aproximou do meu corpo.

- Posso?

- Fique a vontade.

Ela afastou meu cabelo do pescoço e respirou delicadamente pra sentir o cheiro. Eu segurei a respiração, tentando não demonstrar muito que estava arrepiando com aquilo tudo.

Regina parecia que estava fazendo aquilo pra me provocar. Cheirou novamente o meu pescoço e se aproximou do meu ouvido.

- Até que ele não é tão ruim assim, quando está na pele da pessoa certa.

Aquela voz rouca no meu ouvido me deixou sem reação. A única coisa que eu consegui falar foi:

- Você acha?

Regina percebeu o quanto eu estava arrepiada e riu. Deu um pequeno beijo no meu pescoço e se afastou, ainda rindo.

- Desculpa, não queria deixá-la assim.

- Sério? Você realmente não queria me deixar assim? (risos)

- Sério. Fui apenas sentir o perfume no seu corpo...

- E o beijo?

- O beijo? Foi apenas um reflexo...

- Reflexo?!

Fui me aproximando de Regina, não ia permitir que ela tentasse mentir desta forma. Conforme fui me aproximando, Regina foi se afastando, até que não tinha mais pra onde ela correr, já que a parede estava atrás dela.

- Você tem certeza que foi apenas um reflexo?

Agora era Regina quem estava sem reação. Sua respiração ficou mais forte, mas ela não abaixou o olhar. Eu não ia me afastar e ao que parece ela também não. Ficamos olhando uma pra outra, eu esperando a resposta e Regina tentando manter o controle.

- Meninas venham aqui, está na hora do jogo de perguntas.

Permanecemos uma olhando pra outra, como se estivéssemos travando uma batalha com os olhos. Até que Regina abaixou o olhar e foi ao encontro de Ruby.

- Jogo de perguntas?

- Sim. Vem Ems, anda logo.

Sentei no sofá de frente pra Regina e ao lado de Ruby que estava sentada no chão com uma garrafa na mão.

- Bom, basicamente rodamos a garrafa e pra pessoa que o bico apontar fazemos uma pergunta. Por exemplo: se o bico apontar pra Ems, ela terá que responder uma pergunta minha e sua. Entendeu?

- Sim.

- Eu acho melhor não Ruby (Emma)

- Deixa de ser chata Ems.

- Concordo com a Ruby Swan (Risos).

- Se eu fosse você não entrava nesta brincadeira Regina, a Ruby às vezes é indiscreta.

- Eu?! Aff...

- Tudo bem, não tenho medo, mas se você tiver, tudo bem.

Regina disse essa última frase rindo. Eu sabia que ela estava me desafiando, após o que aconteceu na varanda. Seja como for eu não iria perder essa batalha.

- Tudo bem, roda a garrafa então Ruby...

- É pra já.


	8. Chapter 8

Ficamos uma olhando pra outra esperando a garrafa parar de girar. Ruby estava toda animada, enquanto Regina olhava pra mim com um ar de vitoriosa. Assim que a garrafa parou Ruby já foi logo falando:

- Ems você vai ter que responder perguntas minhas e da Regina, preparada?

- Olha lá o que vai perguntar Ruby.

- Como eu sou nova nesta brincadeira, gostaria de fazer a primeira pergunta, posso? (Regina).

- Claro (Ruby).

- Ótimo. Swan é comum às pessoas ficarem excitadas com um beijo no pescoço?

- Credo, que pergunta mais sem graça (Ruby). Não quer mudar não?

- Não, é apenas uma curiosidade, prometo melhorar na próxima.

- Tá ne! Ems, responde ai então.

- Bom, quando o beijo é de alguém que interessa a pessoa acho que sim. O corpo muitas vezes reage automaticamente, da mesma forma que um beijo no pescoço não é apenas um reflexo. Respondido?

- Sim (risos – Regina)

- Agora é a minha vez, Ems quem foi a melhor pessoa que você já transou?

Eu engasguei com aquela pergunta, me deu uma falta de ar, eu tinha pedido a Ruby que não fizesse nenhuma pergunta deste tipo. Regina estava rindo, enquanto eu mal conseguia respirar.

- Estou esperando Ems ...

- Estamos esperando Swan.

- Qual a parte de maneirar nas perguntas você não entendeu Ruby?

- Ah vai, foi uma pergunta leve, não tem nada demais Ems ... Responde logo pra eu poder girar a garrafa.

- Ruby...

- Ainda estamos esperando (Regina).

- Eu já respondi (Emma)

Assim que Regina entendeu que a resposta da pergunta era Ruby, ela me fuzilou com o olhar. Ruby estava rindo daquilo como se fosse uma diversão. Eu sabia que ela tinha me perguntado aquilo pra se mostrar.

- Ai jura?!Você é tão fofa Ems, próxima rodada (Ruby).

Regina pegou a garrafa de vinho que estava na mesa e tomou um pouco.

- Não quer que eu pegue a taça pra você? (Emma)

- Não. Assim está ótimo. (Regina)

- Regina é a sua vez de responder agora. E a minha pergunta é: quais outros brinquedinhos você curte? (Ruby).

Se Regina estava me fuzilando com o olhar antes da pergunta, ela definitivamente estava com muita raiva assim que Ruby terminou de perguntar.

- Brinquedinhos?

- Sim, a Ems estava mexendo em algumas caixas e encontrou uma com um vibrador e algumas peças sensuais.

Eu ia matar a Ruby, juro que ia. Como ela fazia esse tipo de coisas? E o pior ainda me colocou no meio da situação. Regina parecia que estava pensando na melhor forma de responder aquela pergunta.

- Estamos esperando Regina (Emma - risos).

- É não precisa ficar com vergonha, isto é comum. (Ruby)

- Eles não são meus. Eu ganhei de uma amiga quando morava em Nova Iorque. Não preciso usar este tipo de coisas, a não ser que a pessoa com quem eu esteja queira.

Regina falou esta última parte da resposta com mais ênfase. Pensei com calma qual seria a minha pergunta.

- O que você é capaz de fazer para conquistar alguém?

- Ótima pergunta Ems, diz ai Regina, o que você é capaz de fazer...

- Tudo o que for necessário. Sou o tipo de pessoa que quando quer algo consegue.

- Uiiiiii (Ruby)

Eu mantive o meu olhar na Regina. Mesmo que Ruby achasse que aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira, ou melhor, uma forma dela saber coisas da Regina sem que ela percebesse, eu sabia muito bem que o jogo era muito mais do que isso.

Antes que a garrafa parasse o celular da Regina tocou.

- Meninas é o meu noivo, desculpa, mas vou ter que atender.

- Tudo bem, depois continuamos a brincadeira. Vamos Ruby, já está tarde também, amanhã trabalhamos.

- Ei calma...

Ajudei Ruby a levantar e saímos do apartamento da Regina. Assim que chegamos em casa Ruby se jogou no sofá.

- Você é doida Ruby? Como você pergunta pra sua chefe quais outros brinquedos ela curte? Você comeu titica no almoço?

- Ah vai... Ela respondeu super numa boa, alias, ela mentiu né? A amiga deu? Que coisa mais clichê...

- Ruby...

- Nem vem Ems, você viu como ela tava toda soltinha?! Se o noivo dela não ligasse, aposto que no fim da noite ela estaria na minha cama.

- RUBY menos, por favor menos. Ainda não engoli a sua pergunta pra mim. Você sabia muito bem a resposta...

- Sim, mas ela não sabia.

- E pra que você precisava que ela soubesse disto mesmo?

- Propaganda meu amor, a melhor propaganda é a de boca em boca. Agora me dá licença que eu tenho que dormir. Tenha uma boa noite meu bem.

- Aff Ruby, você não presta.


	9. Chapter 9

Assim que cheguei ao escritório, recebi a notícia de que o teste físico e de tiro seria daqui a 48 horas. Eu estava tranquila com relação a isto, pois já vinha praticando há algum tempo, mas infelizmente meus dois oficiais não.

Tinha que dar a notícia a eles e esperar a parte em que eles reclamavam, pra só ai bolarmos um plano de última hora. Não sei o que seriam desses dois se eu não fosse a chefe deles.

- Bom dia gente, acabei de saber que a avaliação será daqui a 48 horas.

- Fudeu (Ruby)

- Quanto eu tenho que te pagar pra não fazer a avaliação? (Henry).

- Nada, não tem como te tirar dessa Henry.

- Quebra essa Ems, eu não sou do tipo atlético você sabe muito bem.

- Isso nós já sabemos Henry. É só olhar pra sua cara pálida e esse corpo a lá esqueleto ambulante.

- Hoje você está engraçadinha em Ruby?!

- Sinto muito gente, vocês sabem que é um requisito, vocês já deviam ter começado a treinar.

- Ah Ems, me tira dessa vai? Será que a sua melhor transa não merece um desconto nessa?! (risos).

- Pera aí, melhor transa?! Tu tem mel mesmo nessa periquita em Ruby?! (Henry)

- Meu anjo eu sei o que faço. (Ruby)

- Quando vocês cansarem de discutir quem tem mel no que vocês me avisam.

Assim que terminei de falar isto, Regina entrou na sala. Ela estava linda com um terninho modelando seu corpo.

- Quem tem mel? (Regina).

- Eu (Ruby – Risos).

- Desculpa Regina, eu estava falando com os meninos da avaliação que será daqui a 48 horas e a Ruby estava tentando escapar do teste.

- Pra ser mais exato a Ruby estava lembrando a Emma da melhor transa na tentativa de não precisar correr. A propósito você deveria ter guardado essa informação pra você, ela não vai te dar paz depois disso (Henry).

- Resumindo, nem meu mel será capaz de evitar que eu faça a avaliação. Você teria alguma ideia de me tirar dessa Coronel Mills (Ruby).

Se tivesse uma forma de fazer do meu dia um inferno, com certeza seria essa. Regina olhou pra todos na sala, inclusive pra mim, que estava tentando ficar fora do seu ângulo de visão.

- Sinto muito Oficial Ruby, o teste tem que ser feito por todos. O único consolo é que eu estarei observando o teste de vocês, serei uma dos avaliadores.

- Humm... assim fico mais tranquila. Agora se me dão licença eu tenho que ir ajudar o pessoal do terceiro andar.

- Vai lá abelha rainha (Henry).

Assim que Ruby saiu da sala, Regina simplesmente deu meia volta e foi pra sua mesa. Não sabia dizer se aquilo era ciúmes, se era raiva ou repulsa pela postura da Ruby. Tentando não piorar as coisas, fiquei sentada na minha mesa, não tive nem coragem de dirigir um olhar pra direção da sala de Regina.

- Ems...

- Oi Henry.

- O que aconteceu depois que eu sai ontem?

- Se eu te contar você vai cair dessa cadeira. Acredite...

- Foi tão ruim assim?

- Ruim é pouco perto do que aconteceu naquele apartamento.

- Só me diz uma coisa, eu vou ter que dar a Ruby 100 pratas?

- Não, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Ótimo. Você vai me ajudar na avaliação?

- Vou, assim que terminar o expediente podemos correr e amanhã treinamos a sua mira. Eu só preciso que você acerte a bala no cartaz, não precisa nem ser nas marcas, basta acertar o boneco desenhando, ok?

- Darei o meu melhor, prometo... uma ultima coisa.

- Diga...

- A Ruby?Serio Ems ? Não tinha ninguém melhor pra você dizer não?

- O que você queria que eu falasse?Ela me pegou de surpresa...

- Mesmo assim. Ela já é convencida por si só, você ainda fala isto.

- Agora já foi, logo logo ela esquece isto...

- Vai nessa... Enfim, vamos trabalhar que o dia está só começando.

Eu sabia que Ruby não iria esquecer aquilo tão cedo, mas isto não me preocupava, o que me deixava preocupada era o que Regina iria pensar sobre isso. Ela já achava que eu e Ruby éramos um casal e agora isso.

- Swan, por favor, venha na minha sala.

Pela voz da Regina, ela não estava de bom humor. Levantei da cadeira e caminhei até a mesa dela.

- Pois não.

- Como está o caso do traficante?

- Estamos fazendo ainda o levantamento de informações. Henry está analisando as escutas tentando encontrar alguma informação nova. Eu estou analisando os documentos, dentro de algumas horas eu já devo ter uma prévia do perfil dele.

- Ótimo, assim que tiver esta prévia, por favor me mande via e-mail.

- Sim senhora, algo mais?

- Sim. Como está a situação do Henry e da Ruby? Você acha que eles vão conseguir ser aprovados no teste?

- Sim, eu vou cuidar disso. Henry e Ruby vão correr comigo depois do expediente, é meio em cima da hora, mas creio que será o bastante.

- Humm e a parte do tiro?

- Eu já reservei o laboratório para amanhã de manhã.

- Ótimo.

- Regina eu acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas por ontem no seu apartamento e também por hoje de manhã. Como disse a Ruby às vezes extrapola.

- Ela não disse nada que você já não tenha dito ontem a noite.

- Sim, mas mesmo assim ela não tinha o direito.

- Swan o que você faz na sua vida particular não me diz respeito. Só peço que este tipo de comentário não seja feito aqui no escritório. Alguém do comando pode passar e ouvir este tipo de brincadeira.

- Tudo bem, tomarei um cuidado extra sobre isso.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. Olha não entenda o que eu vou falar como algum comentário inoportuno ou ofensivo, mas a Ruby está interessada em você, por isso ela está se comportando desta forma. Se você quiser eu posso conversar com ela a respeito disso.

- Não tem necessidade. Eu sei das intenções da Oficial Ruby. Isto não me incomoda.

- Não incomoda?

- Não.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi direito, uma funcionária sua está afim de você e isto não te incomoda?

- De forma alguma. Ela não é a primeira pessoa que se interessa por mim Swan.

- Ah não?

- Não, na realidade eu admiro a coragem dela em deixar isto claro. Pelo menos ela vai atrás do que quer. Agora se não tem mais nada pra falar, gostaria que me desse licença, tenho muitas coisas pra fazer.

Eu sai da sala de Regina perplexa. Como assim isto era normal? Será que Ruby tinha alguma chance com ela? E isso de que é normal... Isto não é normal, não pode ser. Que melação era essa entre as duas? Que ela admirava a Ruby por ser corajosa, que ridículo. Eu ia conversar com a Ruby e ela ia parar com isto.

- Problemas? (Henry).

- Nada que não possa ser resolvido. (Emma).

- Pela cara dela, alguém deve ter feito algo de errado, posso até imaginar quem (Henry).

- Exatamente, é esta pessoa mesmo.

- Que pessoa? Posso saber? (Ruby)

- Você! É sempre você (Emma).

- Credo Ems, não precisa falar assim comigo, sou frágil sabia?

- Ruby não me irrita, hoje não.

- Gente, mas o que foi que eu fiz?

- Nasceu?! (Henry).

- Cala a boca cabeção, ninguém te chamou na conversa, fica ai na sua.

- risos (Henry).

- Não vai me falar o que eu fiz não? Vai ficar emburrada comigo o resto do dia?

Quando eu ia responder a Ruby, Regina chegou com o rosto na porta de vidro.

- Ruby, Henry vocês querem ajuda para treinar?

Eu quase cai da cadeira com aquela pergunta. Sério que ela ia fazer isto? Ela ia usar a Ruby pra me irritar...

- Toda ajuda é bem vinda (Henry).

- Será um prazer a sua ajuda (Ruby).

- Ótimo, encontramos então às 07 horas na porta do meu prédio, pode ser?

- Claro. (Ruby).

Depois de dizer isso Regina voltou pra sua mesa, é claro que antes de voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo ela me olhou e deu um sorriso irônico. Eu odiava aquela mulher com todas as minhas forças, odiava ser manipulada, odiava sentir ciúmes e odiava a forma como ela sorria, quer dizer só uma parte de mim, porque a outra parte idiota achava aquilo o máximo.


	10. Chapter 10

Eu passei o resto do dia não querendo olhar pra cara da Ruby, muito menos da Regina. Assim que deu 17 horas eu levantei e fui pra casa, antes que Ruby começasse a falar comigo.

Quando cheguei ao apartamento tomei um banho, troquei de roupa e fui para Pub do Rumple, se eu tinha que passar por tudo aquilo iria passar bebendo. Parei meu carro na primeira vaga que vi e fui sentar no meu lugar preferido.

- Ora ora ora, quem está aqui.

- Whisky por favor.

- Dia ruim?

- Péssimo.

- Trabalho? Coração partido? Dividas?

- Mulheres.

- Vish, no plural?

- Pra você ver Rumple...

- Se eu não te conhecesse bem, diria que isto está parecendo ciúmes.

- Então acredite você não me conhece nem um pouco.

- Quem é a sortuda? Não diga que é a Ruby, porque se for você está perdida.

- Não é ela não.

- É Darling, mulheres são sempre complicadas. O que está tem de tão especial pra mexer assim com você?

- Um belo sorriso, um belo par de pernas e uma personalidade completamente única.

- Então espere um segundo porque esse tipo de mulher merece um Whisky de 12 anos.

Quando Rumple terminou de colocar no meu copo, meu celular tocou. Olhei no visor e o número era o de Regina.

- Swan.

- Onde você está?

- Na rua.

- Você não deveria encontrar comigo na porta do meu prédio?Esqueceu que você tem que treinar seus oficiais?

- Pra que? Você já está ai. Tenho certeza de que a Ruby não irá ficar chateada pela minha ausência.

- Você tem 15 minutos pra aparecer aqui. Se não amanhã levará uma suspensão.

- E por qual motivo? Eu não estou no meu horário de trabalho, nem estou fazendo nada de errado.

- Agora faltam 14 minutos Swan.

- Você não seria capaz de fazer isto.

- Quer pagar pra ver?

Desliguei o celular e fiz sinal pro Rumple dizendo que tinha que sair. Tinha 14 minutos pra chegar à portaria do prédio de Regina e a noite inteira pra me arrepender desta escolha.

Encostei o carro na esquina e desci. De longe eu conseguia ver Henry encostado no poste, mexendo no celular. Ele não levava o menor jeito pra praticar esporte. Primeiro que estava com o tênis errado, segundo que suas pernas eram tão finas, que eu tinha medo de que se partissem no meio.

Ruby pra variar estava conversando com Regina, assim que eles me viram acenaram. Eu até podia ficar puta com aquela noite, mas eu não iria demonstrar nada. Respirei fundo e atravessei a rua.

- Isso são horas Ems ? (Henry).

- Desculpa, estava no Rumple.

- Que maravilha, minha treinadora está bêbada, oh sorte (Henry).

- Não reclama Henry, pelo menos eu vim. Agora se você preferir eu posso deixar você com a Ruby e a Regina.

- Faz isso não, por favor. Essas duas estão parecendo gêmeas, já estou até vendo eu perdendo a aposta.

- Vai alongando ai que eu vou falar com elas.

Caminhei até onde estava Regina e Ruby. Assim que Regina me viu ela fez questão de abrir um sorriso.

- Pensei que teria que te suspender Swan.

- Aqui estou, vamos começar logo?

- Ems, já te falaram o quanto você fica sexy com cara de brava? (Ruby).

- Eu não estou brava Ruby, só cansada.

- Ainda sim, continua super sexy (Ruby).

- Chega de falatório e vamos começar logo a correr.

- Então, eu e Regina estávamos conversando e decidimos fazer duplas. Assim fica mais fácil de acompanhar.

- Humm... duplas? Que oportuno não Ruby?!

- Na realidade a ideia foi minha Swan (Regina).

- Porque será que isto não me assusta?! Enfim, deixa ver se eu adivinho, as duplas seriam você e Ruby, eu e Henry, é isso?

- Tem certeza que você não lê pensamentos? (Risos – Regina).

- Não preciso ler pra perceber. Mas tudo bem. Nos encontramos onde?

- Pode ser aqui mesmo,daqui uma hora. (Regina).

- Ok.

Ruby tinha ido se alongar junto com o Henry, provavelmente contando vantagem por estar com a Regina como dupla. Eu já estava pronta pra começar a correr. Seria bom, pelo menos conseguiria espantar os pensamentos e a raiva.

- A Ruby tem razão, você fica extremamente sexy quando está com raiva.

- Não estou com raiva, já disse isso.

- Eu sei disso, o que você está sentindo é ciúmes.

- Humm e você está adorando pelo visto.

- Veja pelo lado positivo Swan. Agora você está experimentando exatamente o que eu senti no meu apartamento quando descobri que a sua melhor transa tinha sido exatamente com a sua colega de casa.

- Eu não tenho culpa do meu passado Regina.

- Não, não tem. Da mesma forma que eu não tenho culpa se a sua amiga está afim de mim.

- Se você não fosse tão infantil, teria dito a ela que não está afim.

- E quem disse que não estou?

- Acho que seu anel fala por si só.

Regina olhou pra sua mão e riu.

- Nem tudo é o que parece ser Swan.

- Só trabalho com fatos Regina, e o que estou vendo é você dando mole pra minha amiga e me provocando.

- Isto é verdade (risos).

- E você assume assim, rindo.

Regina se aproximou de mim, estávamos frente a frente. Ela foi até o meu ouvido e falou com aquela voz rouca.

- Adoro pessoas ciumentas, elas são extremamente provocantes. Eu não tenho interesse na sua amiga se é isto que está te preocupando, mas nada me impede de me divertir com ela, enquanto você faz bico.

Eu mordi o meu lábio tanto por raiva quanto por tesão. Olhei Regina que estava se deliciando com aquilo tudo. Ela passou a língua sob os lábios e saiu correndo, assim que passou por Ruby, deu uma leve batida na bunda da sua parceira e riu.

- Ems, isso não era pra ser um treino?

- Isso deixou de ser um treino hoje de manhã Henry, agora virou guerra.

- Ah não, pode parar. Faz isso comigo não, por favor.

Dei o primeiro impulso e sai puxando Henry pela blusa. Eu ia ganhar aquela disputa infantil criada por Regina, ou não me chama Emma.


	11. Chapter 11

- Henry larga de lerdeza e corre, anda.

- Eu não consigo respirar, me segura que eu vou morrer.

- Você não vai morrer.

- Não? Tem certeza? Meu coração ta saindo pela boca Ems... Se isso não é um infarto eu não sei o que poderia ser.

- Deixa de drama e continua correndo, não para.

- Ems o que é isso escorrendo pelas minhas costas?

- Suor...

- Ah nemm, isso é o purgatório só pode.

- Vai falar agora que nunca transpirou? Você vive aonde em? Em uma bolha? Como é que você conseguiu entrar na academia, me diz...

- Eu... Eu... Eu não precisei fazer nenhuma avaliação física... puta merda!

- Como não? É procedimento padrão...

- Na época que eu entrei isso não era exigido pra quem não vai a campo.

- Mas você já esteve em campo comigo.

- Pra você ver como tudo tende a piorar... Jesus meu pulmão deu câimbra...

- Isso é impossível Henry, não para de correr, continua. Você tá me dizendo que eu já coloquei a minha vida em risco e você não consegue correr por 10 minutos.

- Que? Tem só 10 minutos que eu to correndo?!

- Na realidade 09 minutos...

- Quanto tempo falta?

- 51 minutos, temos que ir até a praça central e voltar, se você for capaz de fazer isto mais rápido...

- Já estou no meu máximo colega... força a barra não.

De onde estávamos eu conseguia ver Regina e Ruby mais a frente. Não queria perder aquela disputa, mas era pouco provável que Henry conseguisse chegar aos 20 minutos, que dirá ir até a praça e voltar.

- Vamos Henry, desiste não...

- Não dá Ems, eu não to sentindo a minha panturrilha.

- Isso é normal, daqui a pouco passa.

- Senhor dos mega bytes, dai me forças...

- Oiiii?!

- Que foi? To pedindo ajuda aos superiores.

- Senhor dos mega bytes?Que diabos é isso.

- Cada uma com sua crença Ems, o meu é o Senhor dos mega bytes...

- Ok... Você a cada dia mais consegue ficar mais estranho.

- Chega Ems, não aguento mais não. Minha bunda ta toda suada, minhas costas, meu rim tá doendo, nem sabia que meu pâncreas era capaz de sentir tanta dor.

- Henry não tem como o seu pâncreas estar doendo...

- Acredite ele está, pra mim não dá, parei.

Quando olhei pro lado Henry estava largado na calçada com as pernas abertas e as costas no chão.

- Você é um fresco sabia?

- Que seja, serei um fresco na mordomia do chão.

- Henry temos que ganhar das duas, não estou afim de aguentar Ruby se gabando por ter vencido.

- Você realmente está com raiva dela...

- Não estou com raiva, a Ruby apenas me irrita às vezes.

- É por causa da Regina?

- Não...

- Eu estou correndo há horas em uma disputa patética e você vem me dizer que a Regina não tem nada a ver com isso?

- Você não está correndo há horas têm 15 minutos Henry, para de drama.

- Cada um percebe o tempo a sua maneira. Você vai continuar negando e me fazendo gastar o pouco de oxigênio que no momento eu consigo obter ou vai dizer logo o que está acontecendo.

- Ok. Promete que não conta pra Ruby?

- Minha boca é um tumulo.

- Eu acho que a Regina está usando a Ruby pra me fazer ciúmes enquanto isso a Ruby está pensando que vai pegar a Regina.

- Você acha ou tem certeza?

- Certeza... Ela deixou bem claro antes de começar a corrida.

- E pra isso precisamos ganhar essa tal corrida?

- De certa forma sim.

- Me dê um bom motivo pra fazer isso...

- Você poderia zoar a Ruby depois, além de ajudar a sua amiga aqui.

- Já me ganhou no primeiro argumento, chama um taxi.

- Taxi? Pra que?

- A corrida tem regras? Qual foi o combinado?

- Bom, tínhamos que nos encontrar daqui uma hora na porta do prédio da Regina, e implicitamente teríamos que ir até a praça e voltar neste período de tempo.

- Só isso?

- Sim, por quê?

- Porque você não me disse isso antes? Chama logo um taxi que já estamos em desvantagem.

- E o teste físico?

- Eu me viro Ems, se é pra deixar a Ruby com raiva qualquer coisa vale.

Fiz o que Henry falou, fiz sinal para o táxi e entramos dentro dele. Eu ainda não tinha entendido o que ele estava planejando fazer.

- Boa Noite (taxista).

- Boa Noite moço, ta vendo aquelas duas mulheres ali na frente? (Henry).

- Sim, o que tem elas?

- Cola nelas por gentileza (Henry)

O taxista olhou pelo retrovisor sem entender o que significava aquilo, mas obedeceu. Quando nos aproximamos das duas, o motorista colocou o veículo lado a lado com elas. Henry abaixou o vidro do carro e começou a colocar em prática seu plano.

- Corre bunda de tanajura...

As duas olharam para a direção do carro, eu só consegui abaixar a minha cabeça dentro do veículo.

- Henry... Que merda é essa? (Ruby).

- Isso? (Henry falou mostrando o taxi), isto sou eu ganhando de vocês. (risos).

- Como assim? Isso não vale você está roubando...

- Não, não estou. Não tinha nada escrito a respeito de fazer o trajeto de carro.

- Oficial Henry, desça já desse carro e corra como todo mundo (Regina)

- Com todo o respeito Coronel, cada um ganha da forma que pode. Toca o carro ai taxista, que eu quero vê-las comendo poeira.

O motorista acelerou e eu resolvi levantar a cabeça. Não acreditava naquilo, eu estava dentro de um carro, disputando uma coisa que eu já nem sabia mais o que era.

- Moço, eu acho que as suas amigas pegaram outro taxi ali atrás.

- Ah não, ta brincando comigo...(Emma)

Olhamos pelo vidro traseiro e no carro de trás estava Ruby e Regina. O que era pra ser um simples treino se transformou em uma disputa e agora uma corrida de carros.

- Moço te pago 20 a mais pra você não deixar elas ganharem (Henry).

- Eu não posso fazer muito, estamos em uma via pública com limite de velocidade, não vou arriscar perder a minha licença por uma disputa dessas.

- Ems, me dá sua carteira.

- O que você vai fazer com ela.

- Me dá logo, anda.

Entreguei minha carteira com medo do que ele fosse capaz de fazer.

- Moço ta vendo esta insígnia aqui?

- O que tem ela?

- O que tem ela?! Ela significa autoridade e eu estou mandando você acelerar e não deixar aquele veículo te ultrapassar.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, senta o pé nesse acelerador agora.

Henry estava fora e si, colocou a cabeça pra fora do taxi e começou a gritar com as meninas que estavam no veículo de trás. Antes que ele provocasse um acidente o puxei pela blusa.

- Você tá maluco? Isto está indo longe demais.

- Estou ótimo, nunca imaginei que correr pudesse ser tão divertido Ems...

Henry se soltou e voltou a gritar pela janela do carro.

- Moça... ? Seu amigo está bem?(taxista)

- Não... (Emma)

- Ele é sempre assim? (taxista)

- Espero que não. (Emma)

- Devo continuar? E se eu for multado? (taxista)

- Tem como você seguir a lei e tentar dar a volta na praça e voltar por esta mesma avenida, sem ser ultrapassado pelo outro carro? (Emma)

- Posso tentar... (taxista)

- Ótimo. (Emma)

- Porque ele está fazendo isso? (taxista)

- São anos de abuso, ofensas e zoações acumuladas. Acredite até mesmo um nerd tem seu momento de loucura.

Contornamos a praça com o taxi de Ruby colado na nossa traseira. Henry não tirava a cabeça da janela, em alguns momentos batia na lateral do veículo como se isso fosse estimular o taxista a andar mais rápido.

Ao que parece às meninas não estavam dispostas a arriscar tudo pra vencer esta disputa. Assim que chegamos à porta do prédio de Regina, Henry desceu do carro, pagou o motorista e se preparou pra zoar Ruby pela derrota, não demorou muito e o taxi das meninas encostou.

- Henry isso não vale, você trapaceou (Ruby).

- Não converso com perdedoras (Henry).

- Abaixa essa mão se não eu corto ela fora (Ruby).

- Uiiii segura que ela está nervosa, sabe perder não é?!

Regina se aproximou de onde eu estava e nós duas ficamos olhando aquela discussão ridícula no meio da calçada. Depois de tamanha adrenalina eu merecia sentar, comer algo, aqueles dois não iam parar de brigar até que o dia raiasse.

- Ei vocês ai, vão ficar ai na rua ou vamos pra algum lugar comer?

- Eu vou comer o melhor amendoim desta cidade, borá pro Rumple (Henry).

- Henry não me deixa falando sozinha... Volta aqui (Ruby).

Eu e Regina começamos a caminhar, com os dois malucos atrás. Os dois se detestavam, mas não viviam um sem o outro.


	12. Chapter 12

- Preciso dizer que vocês roubaram? (Regina)

- Eu não roubei, estava disposta a correr, Henry é que arriou no meio do caminho.

- A sim, e por acaso você estava no taxi por qual motivo?

- Você viu como ele estava? Se eu não estivesse com ele provavelmente teria causado algum acidente. (risos).

- Isso é verdade, Ruby ficou uma fera quando viu o que vocês estavam fazendo.

- Humm, desculpa por atrapalhar o seu encontro com a Ruby (risos).

- Agora virou um encontro?

- Pra Ruby, era como se fosse.

Estávamos na porta do meu prédio, quando eu percebi Regina me puxou para o lado, colocou a mão na minha boca e me imobilizou. Henry e Ruby ao que parece nem perceberam, pois continuaram andando em direção ao bar do Rumple.

- Eu vou tirar a minha mão da sua boca, ok?

- Porque você fez isso? Não sabia que tinha personalidade múltipla...

- E não tenho (risos).

- Humm, e porque estamos parada aqui?

- Essa é a porta do seu prédio certo? Pelo que eu me lembro este é o seu endereço...

- Sim, como você sabe onde eu moro?

- Ruby... Ela fala bastante quando está tentando conquistar alguém (risos).

- E ?

- E que você ganhou e eu não gosto de perder, porém, sei ser uma boa perdedora, portanto pretendo te dar o seu prêmio.

- Meu prêmio?

- Sim, eu vou ter que mostrá-lo aqui no meio da rua ou podemos subir logo pro seu apartamento antes que eles percebam a nossa falta?

Eu demorei alguns segundos pra entender aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo. Assim que percebi peguei Regina e passei rápido pela portaria. Sentia como se fosse uma adolescente fazendo algo escondido dos pais, a sensação era muito boa. Descemos no meu andar e abri a porta o mais rápido possível.

- Pronto aqui estamos... Qual era o prêmio mesmo?

- Este...

Regina me jogou contra a parede e começou a me beijar. Sua língua se movimentava de forma rápida e intensa, suas mãos seguravam as minhas acima da cabeça. Com muito custo consegui soltar uma das mãos e coloquei embaixo do seu cabelo.

Eu já estava quase sem respiração, quando ela diminuiu a velocidade do beijo e mordeu meus lábios. Ficamos respirando uma de frente pra outra, seu halito era quente, sua respiração estava acelerada. Passei a minha língua sob seu lábio inferior e ela tentou morde-la.

- Se eu soubesse qual era o meu prêmio teria alugado um jatinho antes. (risos)

- Você às vezes demora a perceber as coisas.

- Fica meio difícil perceber algo quando a minha melhor amiga está dando em cima da pessoa de quem estou afim.

Regina se afastou e sentou no sofá. Seu olhar era fixo, seus lábios estavam molhados.

- Você realmente achou que eu estivesse de fato interessada na sua amiga?

- A Ruby tem uma forma peculiar de conseguir o que quer.

Sentei do seu lado, aquela conversa estava indo pra um caminho perigoso.

- Humm, posso imaginar...

- Vai tentar me fazer ciúmes agora? Sério? Depois de me beijar dessa forma...

Regina sentou no meu colo, com uma perna de cada lado e começou a alisar meu rosto, afastando delicadamente meu cabelo dos olhos.


	13. Chapter 13

- Você é extremamente gostosa quando fica assim.

- E você não deveria iludir os outros.

- Não estou iludindo ninguém Swan. Sua amiga já é bem grandinha pra saber lidar com uma paixonite não correspondida.

Eu tinha N argumentos para debater com Regina a respeito daquele comentário, mas eu não tinha vontade alguma de continuar com aquela discussão boba.

Puxei seu corpo pra mais perto e comecei a beijá-la novamente. Sua boca era macia e seus lábios eram carnudos. Regina estava cada vez mais envolvida, enquanto nos beijávamos, comecei a arranhar suas costas carinhosamente.

Enquanto nos beijávamos ali no sofá Regina rebolava devagar em cima de mim. Automaticamente peguei suas pernas e a levantei. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era em levá-la para o quarto. Regina só interrompeu o beijo quando viu o que eu estava fazendo.

- Não sabia que você era tão forte assim Swan.

- Se quiser te deixo no mesmo lugar...

- Nem pense nisso Swan. (risos).

Chutei a porta do quarto e empurrei com o pé para fechá-la. Caímos na cama, eu por cima de Regina. Os beijos continuaram, sua língua se movimentava de forma rápida dentro da minha boca, deslizei minhas mãos sob a sua perna pressionando com mais força quando a intensidade do beijo aumentava. Em um movimento rápido Regina ficou por cima.

Ela colocou as pernas de forma que eu não conseguia impulsionar meu corpo para voltarmos na posição em que estávamos. Regina rebolava em cima de mim enquanto olhava a minha reação.

- Regina, isso não vale.

- Porque não? Não gosta que dancem em cima de você?

Ela abaixou o corpo e começou a lamber o meu pescoço enquanto fazia movimentos de dança em cima de mim. Mordeu minha orelha...

- Se você quiser eu paro.

- Não, continua.

- Assim está bom? (risos)

- Sssimm...

Regina tirou a minha blusa e finalmente destravou as minhas pernas. Ela ainda continuava por cima, mas pelo menos eu conseguia me movimentar. Peguei embaixo dos seus cabelos e comecei a beija-la novamente. Com uma das mãos tirei a blusa que ela ainda estava usando. Deslizei minha mão sob seu busto, passei pelo abdômen até chegar à sua virilha.

- Gosta do que está vendo? (Regina)

- Tem melhores (risos).

Regina me deu um tapa nas costas e fincou suas unhas na região do meu ombro.

- Ai, não precisa me machucar...

- Se você continuar falando idiotices assim fica difícil (risos).

Joguei Regina de costas na cama e tirei a sua calça, antes que ela tentasse fazer qualquer coisa tirei o top que ela estava usando e joguei em qualquer canto do quarto. Passei a língua sob o bico do seu seio sem perder o contato com os olhos dela, fiquei fazendo círculos até que ele ficasse rígido, só depois comecei a morder, primeiro devagar, depois com mais força, até que por fim seu seio estivesse inteiro na minha boca. Com a outra mão massageava seu clitóris.

O corpo dela se contorcia a cada movimento que eu fazia com a minha língua no seu seio. Deslizei minha língua sob a sua barriga, até que chegasse à sua virilha. Dei algumas mordidas no seu quadril e passei a minha língua por fora da calcinha. Eu podia sentir o quanto Regina estava excitada e molhada.

Puxei a calcinha com a boca, e depois tirei o resto. Sem demora, coloquei a minha boca no seu sexo, comecei a chupar, cada vez aumentando mais a velocidade. Regina colocou a mão em cima da minha cabeça e começou a controlar o movimento que eu fazia. Quanto mais eu metia a minha boca entre as suas pernas, mais ela apertava meu cabelo.

Comecei a passar a ponta da minha língua devagar sob o seu clitóris e rapidamente senti ele endurecendo, Regina estava molhada e começou a rebolar enquanto eu chupava seu sexo. Aquilo me deixou doida, coloquei minhas mãos na sua cintura e forcei o seu corpo contra meu rosto. Não demorou muito e eu senti o seu corpo começar a contorcer.

Sua respiração estava acelerada e Regina rebolava com mais força, até que por fim eu senti o seu corpo relaxar e seu gozo escorrer. Sentir aquilo na minha boca era maravilhoso. Chupei com toda a força, tentando sentir ao máximo o seu gosto.

- Você... (Regina)

- Vira...

- O que? (Regina)

- Fica de costas pra mim...

Regina me obedeceu. Eu passei a mão sob as suas costas e encostei o meu corpo em cima do seu. Comecei a dar leves beijos na sua nuca e descendo por toda a costa. Quando cheguei ao cóccix, subi novamente. Tirei o cabelo de Regina da região do seu rosto e falei no seu ouvido.

- Rebola pra mim...

Atendendo ao meu pedido Regina empinou a bunda e começou a rebolar. Eu coloquei uma perna no meio das suas e comecei a acompanhar o movimento que ela fazia com o quadril. Enquanto isto, alternava entre beijos, mordidas e sopros nas suas costas.

- Faz... (Regina).

- O que?...

Regina pegou a minha mão e levou ela até entre as suas pernas. Passei a ponta do dedo bem devagar por cima do seu sexo, eu queria ouvir Regina pedindo por aquilo. Comecei a colocar e tirar o indicador bem devagar. Eu sentia a respiração de Regina acelerando.

- Não me faça pedir Swan...

- Eu tenho a noite inteira Regina...

Voltei a colocar meu indicador dentro do seu sexo, dessa vez alternando entre enfiar e massagear seu clitóris.

- Me come...

- Pensei que nunca fosse pedir

Coloquei meus dois dedos dentro de Regina e comecei a tirar e colocar com mais força. Regina aumentou a velocidade do seu rebolado e eu cravei as minhas unhas na sua bunda. Meus dedos entravam e saiam de dentro dela, enquanto meu corpo acompanhava seu rebolado. Regina deu um último espasmo e gozou. Fui até o seu pescoço e beijei.

- Delícia (Emma).

- Eu preciso de água (risos).

Levantei da cama e abri a porta pra pegar a água de Regina, quando estava voltando da cozinha ouvi a voz de Ruby falando com Henry no corredor. Sai correndo pelada pela casa e entrei as pressas no meu quarto.

- Temos um problema...

- Como assim?

- Ruby e Henry estão entrando no apartamento neste exato momento.

- Você tá brincando comigo, diz que está.

- Infelizmente não.

Fiz sinal de silêncio pra Regina. Senti uma batida na porta e a voz de Ruby do outro lado.

- Emma Swan, eu sei que você está ai, você tem duas opções ou abre essa porta e vem na sala agora ou eu mesma arrombo.

Eu estava pelada, com Regina deitava na minha cama coberta apenas por um lençol. Não podia deixar Ruby entrar e nem me ver naquela situação.

- Não precisa gritar Ruby, já estou indo.

- Ótimo, anda rápido...

Coloquei a garrafa de água que estava segurando no móvel ao lado da cama e comecei a procurar minha blusa pela cômodo...

- Como eu vou sair daqui?

- No momento a questão é não deixar a Ruby entrar aqui Regina.

- Eu preciso ir embora... e a única saída é pela sala.

- Eu sei, vou tentar despistá-los o mais rápido possível. Fique pronta porque não teremos muito tempo.

- Ok.

Vesti a minha blusa e antes de abrir a porta dei um beijo em Regina, respirei fundo e fui pra sala.


	14. Chapter 14

- Pronto Ruby, o que de tão importante você tinha pra tratar comigo.

- Porque você deixou Henry e eu ir sozinhos ao Rumple?

- Achei que não precisavam da minha companhia. (risos).

- Cadê a Regina? Ela veio pra cá com você?

- Não Ruby, ela foi pra casa dela.

- Huumm, e porque você está com o cabeço bagunçado dessa forma?

- Talvez porque estivesse dormindo e acordei assustada com você esmurrando a minha porta.

- Sei. Eu vou tomar o meu banho e quando voltar eu quero conversar serio com você. E quanto a você cabeção se falar mais uma vez que ganhou a corrida eu corto sua língua.

- Olha o recalque Ruby (Henry).

Ruby foi pro seu quarto tomar o banho. Agora só faltava me livrar de Henry, de preferência antes que Ruby saísse do banho.

- Ems...

- Oi...

- Eu te aconselharia a colocar uma blusa que tampe o seu pescoço, da pra ver o chupão gritando daqui.

- Chupão? Aff!

- A Regina precisa de companhia pra pegar o elevador? (risos).

- Como você sabe que ela está aqui?

- Ems às vezes a sua descrença na minha inteligência me ofende. Vai avisá-la que o caminho está liberado, enquanto eu vejo se a Ruby não vai sair do quarto.

- Ok.

Corri para o meu quarto, assim que abri a porta vi Regina vestida sentada na cama.

- Ta liberado, Ruby está tomando banho.

- Ainda bem, e o Henry?

- Bom, ele está na sala te esperando (risos).

- O que?

- É... você me deixou uma marca no pescoço Regina, ele acabou vendo e deduziu que fosse você.

- Ah...

- Vamos, antes que Ruby saia do banho e te pegue aqui.

Regina se aproximou e olhou o meu pescoço.

- Desculpa (risos)

- Acontece, da próxima vez tente não deixar outra (risos).

Henry apareceu no corredor e acabou presenciando aquela cena.

- Ai credo sinto cheiro de sexo daqui...

- Shiu, não dá um de fresco logo agora Henry por favor.

- Ok, ok...

Regina me deu a mão e saímos do quarto tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível. Abri a porta e Henry foi chamar o elevador. Graças a Deus ele chegou rápido, dei um beijo em Regina e ela foi correndo pra dentro do elevador.

Eu não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Estava dentro do elevador com Henry, uma pessoa que eu não sabia se podia confiar ou não. Finalmente chegamos à portaria do prédio.

- Você vai pra direita ou esquerda? (Henry)

- Direita...

- Humm, eu vou pra esquerda.

- Até amanhã Oficial Henry.

- Até amanhã Coronel Mills.

Não demorou muito e Ruby apareceu com cara de quem estava enfezada

- Cadê o Henry?

- Foi embora.

- Mais um que resolveu sumir sem avisar?

- Ele não sumiu Ruby, deve ter ficado com medo que você cortasse a língua dele.

- Se ele falasse mais uma vez que ganhou isto seria o mínimo que eu faria.

- Mas ele ganhou (risos)

- Roubou, alias porque mudou de blusa? Não está fazendo frio...

- Hã?

- A blusa Ems...

- Ah tá, nada demais, me deu vontade de vesti-lá.

- Você está muito esquisita hoje, sabia?

- É só impressão sua Ruby...

- Senta aqui q eu vou te contar do meu encontro com Regina.

- Encontro?

- Lógico ou você acha que eu fiz isso tudo pra que?


End file.
